Sharingan vs Byakugan
by Tefus
Summary: The Sharingan and the Byakugan, two of the most powerful bloodline traits in all of Konoha. But which is superior? It's been years since the Uchiha clan's destruction and longer still since Hizashi's death. But now, Sasuke and Neji intend to find out.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

Chapter 1

It was midday. The cold wind howled across the land dropping the temperature to the mid 40s. The nimbus clouds in the sky stretched slowly over the sun blocking it's rays. The lush forest just outside the village hidden in the clouds' border was faintly nipped by ice. Winter was coming. The hard concrete ground seemed to repel Neji's feet. He hated it. He was used to the folding grip of the loose gravel in his homeland of Konoha. No use getting bent out of shape about it. He would soon be gone. The large double doors to his back slammed shut giving his hair and kimono a brief gust of wind.

"_It's done. We can finally head back_-"

Before the ninja could finish his thought, three young children appeared in front of him. They were half his size and ran clumsily through the crowd of people stopping when they reached him. The three headbands wrapped tightly around their foreheads sparkled with Konoha pride. They were leaf genin and weren't afraid to show it. The Hyuuga clan member opened his mouth to speak and was once again cut off by the youngsters.

"So, are we done here yet? Can we go home now?"

The child who spoke wore his headband cocked to the side concealing his right eye and his red hair spiked up high.

"Our mission is complete, now we can return to Konoha." Neji answered the partially blind genin.

Neji began to walk toward the goliath sized gate, much like the ones in Konoha, near the entrance of the village. The wooden gate slowly lifted off the ground and rose high into the air allowing a passage for the ninja. The ninja at the gate watched the leaf shinobi exit the border of the village hidden in the clouds.

"Thank you for returning our scared scroll to us, leaf ninja. I'm sure this act will spark a long era of peace between our two villages."

Neji offered a slight nod of approval to the ninja's words and continued walking.

For a time, the walk was silent and peaceful. Neji knew this would not hold for long.

"_They are genin after all._" He thought to himself.

No sooner than the thought leaving his head did he hear a familiar voice.

"Neji-sama, what was so important about that scroll we delivered?"

This genin was a young female of the Aburame clan. Her dark eyes and thick over coat and hood was a telltale sign to anyone who knew of the clan.

"That scroll contained secret jutsu from the village hidden in the clouds. We recovered it from a recent raid on a rogue ninja's hideout. It was what we needed to restore our alliance with their village after what happened between our two villages years ago."

"What happened?" The young one-eyed genin asked.

Neji glanced over at the smallest of the three, the one genin who hadn't spoken since their arrival to the village. The young ninja's pale face and completely white eyes was a dead give away of his clan. At first glance he and Neji could pass for brothers, but they were relatives, not siblings.

"Hoshi, why don't you tell your teammates of our history." Neji said with his back facing the genin.

The young leaf ninja looked up at Neji's back confused. "Why?"

"Because you are a genin of the Hyuuga clan, and you should already know the history of our village well. Consider this a test."

The young Hyuuga clan member took in a gulp of air before answering. "Years ago the village hidden in the clouds tried to kidnap lady Hinata after just signing a peace treaty with Konoha. Their plan was foiled and the kidnapper was killed but afterward they demanded the body of our clan leader in retribution since we had no proof of an attempted kidnapping. Our leader sacrificed himself to keep a war from coming about and ever since then there has been tension between our two villages."

"Well done." Neji's words gave the subterfuge that he was impressed by the genin, but his mind was focused on another matter. "_So, even the genin in our clan have no clue that my father sacrificed himself for our village._"

"So, this mission was the first step to patching things up with them huh?" The spiky red head genin asked.

Neji turned his head toward the genin. "Yes, their village has a new leader so we thought we would use this opportunity to start a new alliance with them. Hopefully, it will last."

"It doesn't matter, cause if they want to fight us I'll defeat them all with my Sharingan eye!" The one eyed genin crouched low to the ground and lifted his head band from over his right eye revealing a deep brown pupil.

The female of the group reached her left hand toward the charismatic genin and slapped the back of his head. "You're not Kakashi-sama. You don't even have the Sharingan."

The spiky haired genin rubbed the back of his head in pain. "I don't care, I'm going to work hard and get a Sharingan eye for myself. It's the coolest jutsu in the whole leaf village!"

Neji looked over his shoulder at the genin. "So that's why you dress like that. Then you should know Kakashi wears his head band over his left eye. That is where his Sharingan is."

The young leaf ninja quickly covered up his left eye with his head band.

"Besides, the Sharingan is a bloodline trait and you can't get it by just working hard. Kakashi got his from a friend who died and gave it to him. So unless you're planning on killing an Uchiha and taking his eyes I wouldn't put to much faith in your eyes."

"Awww, Neji-sama, why do you always have put me down like that? You're so mean to me sometimes." the young leaf ninja turned his face to a scowl and pouted his lips.

Neji looked harder at the disappointed genin. "_He reminds me of Naruto. I wonder when he'll come back to the village. It's already been two years since he's been off training with Jirayia._"

"He's not being mean. He's telling the truth." The genin of the Hyuuga clan spoke catching Neji by surprise. "You can't just train and get the Sharingan, besides what's left of the Uchiha clan are nothing but rouge ninja. They aren't even a clan anymore and it would be pointless to have the Sharingan without a real member of their clan to show you how to use it."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous of the Sharingan's power!" The red headed genin shot back.

"I have the Byakugan, why would I be jealous of the Sharingan?"

"Because you know the Sharingan is more powerful than the Byakugan!"

"What!?" The genin of the Hyuuga clan almost shouted.

"You know it's true. I don't think anyone with the Byakugan could beat someone from the Uchiha clan with the Sharingan."

"Are you joking? Neji-sama is the top ninja in his class. He just recently became a jounin while everyone else in his class are still chunnin, you're saying _he _couldn't beat an Uchiha!?"

The spiky haired genin smiled a little and glanced off to his side. "No offense Neji-sama, but maybe if the Uchiha was blind."

The young Hyuuga clan member stopped and clenched his fists. "I won't let you insult my clan any longer!"

A small wave of chakra pulsated from the genin as his Byakugan was activated. The partially blind genin looked at the Hyuuga clan member in utter surprise.

"I'll teach you to underestimate my clan! Gentle fist-"

Before the Hyuuga genin could strike, Neji grabbed his wrist halting his attack.

"That's enough. You should know better than to use the gentle fist against a fellow teammate."

"But he insulted our clan!"

"They are just words. Words can be forgotten. Translating words into fists is how wars start, wars that claim hundreds of shinobi's lives."

Neji let go of the genin's wrist and glared down at him. The young Hyuuga clan member dropped his hand and deactivated his Byakugan.

"I'm surprised at you Hoshi. You should be the level headed one of this group. As a Hyuuga clan member you should know not to let your emotions interfere with your task. You have the potential to lead this group but in order to realize that potential you have to let go of your emotions and make logical decisions."

The genin dropped his head in shame.

"I normally wouldn't do this but since you are a member of my clan you will have to be punished. You will travel the remainder of our trip to Konoha with your Byakugan activated."

"What!? But I'll be drained of chakra by the time we make it home!"

"Yes, you will be tired but it won't kill you, and this training will help you to keep it activated for long periods of time. So, go ahead and activate your Byakugan so we can continue our journey."

The genin activated his enhanced sight and continued walking behind Neji. The young member of the Hyuuga clan lifted his head suddenly and glanced to his far left. "Hey, I think someone is there."

Neji stopped and faced in the direction the genin was looking. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know it's almost out of my range of sight."

A wave of chakra pulsated through Neji as he activated his Byakugan. He saw a hooded figure crouched low about 22 meters from them. More alarming was the kunai the figure held in his left hand at the ready. Neji dashed into the trees with incredible speed and struck at the figure with his palm. The cloaked figure jumped away from Neji's attack allowing him to push the chakra built into his hands through the trunk of a tree. The figure landed 3 yards from the Hyuuga clan jounin and stared at him.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?" Neji asked sternly.

"I wasn't spying, I was actually trying to sneak past you unseen. That is, until that kid activated his Byakugan."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the hidden ninja. "What village are you from? If you are not a member of the village hidden in the clouds then you have no business here."

"That's funny coming from a hidden leaf ninja. Though I didn't think they would send _you_ on this mission."

"Who are you?"

"I was hoping they would send someone else…"

"I said who are you!?"

"…but not you…Neji Hyuuga."

Neji's heart skipped a beat. "You know me?"

"We've meet before, yes. A few years ago."

"Tell me who you are or I will look for myself."

"No need to use those eyes of yours Neji. I'll show myself."

The figure lifted his hands and removed the hood from his head. Neji's eyes grew wide and his heart jumped into his throat. He clenched his fists tightly as anger began to overwhelm him. In front of him stood an old ally, a rival, and a rogue ninja. In front of him stood Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Two Clan Prodigies, Two Legendary Eyes

**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sasuke Uchiha." The treble in Neji's voice revealed how irate he was at seeing Sasuke again.

"It's good to see you too Neji." Sasuke taunted the Hyuuga.

Suddenly three short trouble makers burst through the foliage behind Neji, interrupting their reunion.

"Hey, Neji-sama, you shouldn't go off and leave us like that." The female bug user said. "And who is this guy?"

"_Damn, I should have told them to stay where they were. I can't deal with him with them here too._" Neji thought cursing himself.

"Well Neji, looks like you've made it to jounin level." Sasuke interrupted. "So you have grown stronger in the time I've been away. But this is no place for genin so I guess I'll be on my way."

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere." Neji held his hand out in front of the rogue ninja.

Sasuke smiled at the gesture. "And how do you plan on stopping me with so much luggage weighing you down?"

"_He means the genin. He's right, if I were to take him on now all he'd have to do is get a hold of one of them and the fight would be over. Not only that but he's gotten better too. He knew from the moment they showed up that I was at jounin level._" Neji dropped his hand. "I know what you're here for, and you won't lay a hand on that scroll."

Sasuke was surprised at Neji's words. "So, you've gotten _much _better."

"I know you're here for the scroll we just delivered, why else would you be in this part of the country? Still taking your orders from that snake Orochimaru?"

"Lets just say it's a win win situation. I steal the scroll and I get to learn the secret jutsu inside of it while Orochimaru gets to see Konoha destroyed when a war starts between the two villages."

"This guy's trying to destroy Konoha!? We can't let that happen Neji-sama!" The spiky haired genin shouted.

"I've seen this guy before. I read about him in a book I found on rogue ninja. His name is Sasuke and he's an Uchiha." The young Hyuuga clan member said. "And if he's an Uchiha, I'm pretty sure he can use the Sharingan!"

"Listen all of you!" Neji shouted to the genin. "I want you three to head back to the village hidden in the clouds and warn them of an impending attack by a rogue ninja from the leaf village. Go as quickly as you can."

"What about you Neji-sama?" the Abarame clan member asked.

Neji took his gentle fist stance and stared down Sasuke. "I'll hold him here. Now go!"

The three genin took off, bouncing from tree to tree as they traveled.

"Do you think Neji-sama can win?" the bug user asked.

The spiky haired genin looked back at Neji fading in the distance "I don't know, he's fighting an Uchiha and a Sharingan user at that!"

The young Hyuuga clan member kept Neji in the field of his Byakugan for as long as he could as he traveled back to the village. "He can do it. He's a Hyuuga. _Come on Neji-sama, don't disappoint me._"

Neji peered into Sasuke's body with his Byakugan, observing the flow of chakra coursing through his network of veins. "There's no point in running, rogue ninja. You can't escape me."

Sasuke smiled at Neji's confident remarks. "What makes you think I'm going to run? _He stopped calling me Sasuke. He must be preparing himself to kill me if he has to._ To tell you the truth I've always wanted to fight you Neji. I was curious as to what all the fuss about you was."

Neji's eyebrow raised slightly. "_That's right, he's never actually seen me fight. That gives me the advantage._ To be honest, I felt the same way when we were genin. I didn't care about fighting you as much as I cared about seeing what you could do with that Sharingan of yours." Neji gave himself a small smirk. "I already knew I could beat you, I just wanted to see if your eyes were as good as mine."

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "Ok Neji, lets find out right now who has the better bloodline trait. Your Byakugan versus my Sharingan!"

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Neji could see the red pupils and black tomoe in them.

"Lets go." Sasuke formed five hand seals in the blink of an eye and launched a spray of flaming balls toward Neji. The Hyuuga jumped back into a tree and leaped over the balls of fire with a frontal flip. Neji landed and thrust his open palm at Sasuke's head. The Uchiha moved his head to the left evading the attack and counter attacking with the kunai in his left hand. Neji ducked the blade and spun low on his heel, landing an open palm strike to Sasuke's stomach. There was a slight pause in the battle as the air left Sasuke's lungs and he suddenly exploded into a puff of smoke.

"_Shadow clone!_" Neji screamed at himself in his head.

The Hyuuga turned around and raised his arms blocking an upward kick from Sasuke as he appeared behind him. Though the attack was blocked, Neji was still sent into the air from the sheer force of the blow. Neji spun around as he hovered mid air and gazed upon the rogue ninja, Sasuke, plummeting down at him with an outstretched fist. Neji parried Sasuke's arm with a flick of his wrist and jabbed two of his fingers into the Uchiha's collar bone. Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga with a look of surprise, then suddenly began to melt right in front the Neji's eyes. Sasuke's body turned a dirt brown color and slid from Neji's fingers.

"_A mud clone!?_" Neji was tricked again.

Sasuke appeared in close proximity behind the Hyuuga and whispered into his ear mid air. "You should really keep an eye on your opponent."

Sasuke swung his left leg toward Neji's side. "Lion's Barrage!!"

Neji blocked Sasuke's leg by raising his left arm and intercepting the blow. Sasuke spun to Neji's right side and swung a backhanded fist to Neji's head. The Byakugan user leaned his forehead backward, allowing Sasuke's fist to over swing him. The Uchiha drove his right fist down toward Neji's stomach but once again the attack was blocked with Neji's arms. Sasuke flipped mid combo and swung his left leg down into Neji's stomach. Neji grabbed Sasuke's leg by the ankle with his left hand and shoved the palm of his right hand into the joint behind Sasuke's knee. As soon as they touched the ground Neji took the leverage of the attack away from Sasuke, throwing him by the leg into a tree. Sasuke's back slammed against the tree trunk and he instantly dispersed into a puddle of water.

"_And now a water clone._" Neji was slightly surprised at Sasuke's ability to use three types of clones in such a short amount of time.

"So what I heard about you was true." Sasuke's voice echoed from the forest not revealing his actual position. "You really do have 360 degree's of vision. And that Byakugan gives you a heads up on any incoming attack. Fine then. I won't hide anymore."

The rogue ninja, Sasuke, falls from the high forest trees and lands in front of the Hyuuga clan member. He grabs the brown hood covering his body and throws it off of himself. Under it, Sasuke wears a white robe with Orochimaru's signature ancillary garment, a thick purple rope tied around his waist and a sword sheath strung to his back.

"_I thought he would attack from a distance while staying hidden. Why is he coming out to fight me?_"

"It would probably be best to fight you from a distance using long range ninjutsu, but this is a battle between our eyes. You're good at hand to hand right? So lets go taijutsu for taijutsu."

Neji couldn't help but smile a bit. "_He must be insane. No matter what taijutsu he uses it won't stand a chance against my gentle fist._ I agree Uchiha, but it's your funeral."

"Well Neji, I think I might surprise you."

The rogue ninja suddenly vanishes right before Neji's eyes. The Hyuuga clan member holds his position, standing perfectly still. He knows any attack Sasuke makes will be detected by his Byakugan before it hits. He just has to be patient. In a flash of white, Sasuke's foot sweeps through the air barely missing Neji's face as he backed away. Neji saw Sasuke land to his right then suddenly disappear again in a burst of speed.

"_What is he doing?_"

Neji turned forward and ducked another high kick from Sasuke, then jumped backward as the high kick was followed up by a low leg sweep.

"_I've seen these moves before!_" Neji thought.

Sasuke climbed to his feet placing his left hand behind his back and extending his right hand outward with his palm facing himself.

"_Now I'm positive, those are Rock Lee's moves._"

The Uchiha disappeared in a flash of blinding speed again and attacked Neji from behind.

"Konoha Whirlwind!"

Sasuke spun in the air and dragged his right leg through the sky just missing Neji's head again.

"_He's using a hit-and -run strategy. By using Rock Lee's speed he's trying to get in for an attack and get out before I can counter attack._"

Sasuke dashed inward again and thrust his fist toward Neji's face. The Hyuuga wrapped his hand around Sasuke's fist and held him in place.

"Rock Lee's moves huh? You must have forgotten, Rock Lee has never beaten me in a fight."

Sasuke smiled at Neji's words. "Rock Lee didn't have what I have."

Sasuke lifted his free hand and began forming hand seals in front of Neji's face.

"_One handed seals!?_"

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke placed two fingers in front of his mouth and blew a ball of fire from his lips.

Neji leaped through the air just before Sasuke finished his jutsu. His clothes were partially burned from the proximity of the flame attack. As soon as Neji landed, Sasuke attacked him again with Rock Lee's swift movements. Sasuke moved in and out of Neji's range of attack and even ran in circles around the young jounin launching small balls of fire at him. Neji dodged each attack thrown with grace and agility. He dodged three more flaming balls and knocked two away with his bare hands. Sasuke slid in close under Neji hoping to catch him by surprise. The Hyuuga extended his left leg, clipping Sasuke and sending him flipping past him.

"_Impressive, he's using Rock Lee's speed in conjunction with his own ninjutsu to keep me off balance. I'll have to be a step ahead of him in order to keep from being injured._"

Sasuke tumbled through the air and landed on his feet 4 meters in front of the Hyuuga.

"That was the problem with Rock Lee's speed. It has to be perfectly controlled or it's pointless. If I interrupt his speed bursts then his momentum is thrown off completely and he goes flying in another direction. You can't beat me with speed alone."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Neji. "I know."

The rogue ninja lifts his hands into the air and dozens of metal strings rise from the ground and wrap themselves around the Hyuuga. His arms are tied tightly to his sides so that he cannot raise them. Neji looks at the strings and notices them wrapped around the trunks of the trees surrounding him.

"So, this was your plan all along?"

"Of course, you thought my dashing toward you and away from you was a fighting tactic but I was actually running strings around the trees. I had to push them into the ground so that your Byakugan wouldn't see them and ruin my plans for you."

Neji smiled at Sasuke's idea. "Good one. I didn't see that coming."

Sasuke began forming seals as he held onto the strings. "I'm glad you're taking this so well, and since you liked that you're going to love this. Dragon Fire Jutsu!!"

A plume of flames erupted around Sasuke engulfing his entire body in seconds. The fire stretched toward the sky then suddenly streamed down the metal strings toward the bound Hyuuga. Neji closed his eyes, increasing his flow of chakra, then forcefully expelled it from his body popping the metal strings surrounding him. Just before the stream of fire reached the Hyuuga, Neji spun himself on his heel releasing a field of chakra around his body. The river of fire slammed against the barrier and was dispersed into the surrounding trees setting the forest ablaze. Sasuke stared into the spinning vortex of chakra with stale eyes.

" Interesting."

Neji spun to a stop. He stood in the center of a wide indentation in the ground as shards of the giant fire lay scattered at his feet.

"I guess no one told you about my Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects. I saw your strings running through the ground as you planted them. I wanted to see what you were up to so I allowed you to plant them."

"And that jutsu?" Sasuke cocked his head toward his left shoulder.

Neji smiled. "A barrier that deflects any incoming attack with chakra."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his Hyuuga opponent. "_He's more talented than I expected. He can obviously release chakra from nearly every part of his body, that's how he performed that spinning technique. That, and his Byakugan's ability to see all around him and even through solid objects makes him dangerous. Add to the equation his killer gentle fist taijutsu and he becomes one deadly opponent._"

"As much as our former classmates used to talk about you I would've guessed you'd be better than this, Uchiha. You've never seen me fight and know nothing of my fighting tactics, while I'm well familiar with your moves. I've seen you do that Lion's Barrage in the chunin exams and so I knew exactly how to dodge it, and I'm very learned of Rock Lee's attacks so they will never work on me."

Sasuke afforded himself a smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you something new then."

Sasuke lowered his head slightly, extending his right foot in front of his left, then placed his right hand out with his open palm facing Neji. The Hyuuga smiled at the sight of an Uchiha taking the gentle fist stance.

"Interesting. But I'm no fool Sasuke, your eyes can copy my fighting movements but what you can't imitate is my quickness. As well as my ability to send chakra through my hands, taking the gentle fist stance will get you nowhere."

"What if I told you my Sharingan has become powerful enough to imitate any jutsu? Even bloodline traits?"

Neji almost burst into laughter at Sasuke's bold remark. "I'd say you were a fool. Spending all that time with Orochimaru has warped your mind."

Sasuke smiled confidently at Neji. "But I can Neji. I can copy any jutsu. Even your secret techniques."

Neji gazed into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, carefully examining them for the slightest falsity. He found none, the Uchiha was telling the truth.

"I'm no fool Sasuke. Your body says you're telling the truth but you are well known for being a genius aren't you? Either you're telling the truth or you're just a very good liar." Neji charged at the Uchiha full speed. "And I'm betting it's the latter!"

Sasuke stood smiling in the Hyuuga stance staring down the Byakugan user as he glided across the burning forest. Just as Neji struck with his right palm Sasuke whipped around on his heel expelling a spinning field of chakra around his body. Neji's palm was knocked away, forcing the Hyuuga to leap away from the defensive measure in surprise. The Byakugan user looked up, and watched the vortex of spinning chakra whirl around the Uchiha. Neji couldn't speak. He was awestruck. How could an Uchiha copy his rotation jutsu? It was unheard of, it was impossible, but he forced himself back to reality as the rogue ninja spun to a stop in front of him. The Uchiha stood inside a wide circular indentation made in the ground. There was no doubt about it now, it was the rotation jutsu. Sasuke placed his hand on his hip and stared at the Hyuuga emotionlessly.

"Pick your mouth up off the ground Neji, I haven't even begun to show you all my tricks yet."

"How could you do this!? It takes years of training with chakra control and manipulation to perfect the rotation!" Neji's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Like you said Neji…I _am _a genius." Sasuke smiled at the flustered Hyuuga.

Neji took a step backward, hesitant to get any closer to the Uchiha.

"You know Neji, now that I've copied you jutsu I'm wondering how big I can make it."

Neji's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke begin to spin his body again. "_I have to stop him_!" Neji screamed in his head as he spun his body as well. As the two ninja spun, both emitted huge fields of spinning chakra to protect themselves. The two fields of chakra extended for 10 yards on either side of them, crashing into each other in the middle. The trees in the forest were torn from the ground and flung through the air aimlessly. The fire that ate through the forest leaves was extinguished by the mighty gusts of wind that ripped through the trees. The two vortexes collided with each other and burrowed into the ground, tossing dirt and sand from the forest floor. After a minute of hurricane-like destruction, the two swirling bubbles of chakra receded until they were no more. In the center of the broken forest stood two figures, spirals of smoke ebbing off of their bodies as they hunched over out of breath. Neji stared at Sasuke as he stood with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"_How can he do my clan's jutsu, and at such a level!?_" Neji was angry at the fact that he even had to pose the question.

"That's not the only ability I can copy." Sasuke interrupted Neji's thoughts. "Let me show you exactly what I mean."

Sasuke closed his Sharingan eyes slowly, as if it took every bit of his concentration just to do it. Neji watched his opponent carefully, skeptical of whatever he was about to see. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes shot open and in one breath he shouted…

"…Byakugan!!!"

Neji stood straight up in surprise as a cluster of veins popped out of Sasuke's face near his eyes and his pupils warped from red to wholly black. Neji's heart jumped into his throat as Sasuke charged at him thrusting his open palm toward his chest.

"Gentle Fist!"

Neji raised his right forearm barely blocking the attack. A spurt of blue chakra erupted into the air then dissipated as the two ninja chakra collided with each other. Neji stepped backward as Sasuke attacked again with a low thrust to his stomach. The Hyuuga knocked Sasuke's hand away again with a blast of blue chakra. Sasuke spun on his right heel, then suddenly disappeared in an eruption of speed right before Neji's eyes.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Sasuke screamed from behind the Hyuuga.

Neji turned around, gracefully dodging Sasuke's kick by stepping backward and allowing his foot to swing under his chin. Just as Neji dodged one attack another came at him in the form of a ball of fire. The Byakugan user spun into the rotation jutsu deflecting the giant flame.

"_Even his jutsu speed has increased!_"

As the flames from the attack dissipated, Neji halted his rotation jutsu and suddenly dove to his right. Sasuke plummeted from the sky driving his lightning covered right hand into the ground where Neji once stood.

"Chidori!!"

Upon impact with the ground, a plume of smoke erupted into the sky leaving a crater where the Uchiha had landed. Neji had rolled to his feet and was keeping a close eye on the newly powered ninja as he stood within the rising smoke screen.

"Tell me what you'll do now Neji. You've tried so hard up until now to keep up with me and now that I have your bloodline trait, you have no hopes of winning."

The rising smoke disappeared and showed the rogue ninja standing in the middle of a steaming crater with his right hand on his hip and a blank expression on his face.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in you Neji, I thought a fellow genius from the leaf village wouldn't be so careless in a fight with me. But I was wrong. You underestimated the power of my eyes and now you'll pay the price for it."

In a surprising move, the Hyuuga clan member deactivated his Byakugan suddenly. Neji lowered his head and let his arms hang loosely at his sides.

"You're right I did underestimate your eyes Sasuke." A smile slowly spread across the Hyuuga's face as he kept his head low. "But you've underestimated mine as well. You forgot that out of my entire clan, I am the one who inherited our bloodline trait the strongest. And as the strongest heir, it is my duty to push our bloodline trait to it's limits."

The Hyuuga slowly lifted his head revealing two red eyes both with four black tomoe in each corner.

"And so I have."

The placid expression on Sasuke's face contoured into a scowl as he saw the Hyuuga clan member smirk at him with the Sharingan in his eyes. Neji suddenly vanished before Sasuke's eyes.

"_What!? Impossible, how can his speed increase with just the Sharingan alone!?"_

Sasuke whipped around and dodged a hail of kunai and shuriken tossed at his back. The Uchiha suddenly looked up and saw Neji falling from the sky forming hand seals he was quite familiar with.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Neji shouted placing two fingers to his lips and blowing a ball of flame down at Sasuke.

The rogue ninja quickly spun into the rotation jutsu, blocking the attack from above. Sasuke stopped his rotation technique, only to look down and be met with the bottom of Neji's shoe. The blow to the jaw sent Sasuke flying into the air.

"_Dammit, when did he copy Rock Lee's taijutsu!?"_

Just as Sasuke reeled from Neji's kick he felt two fingers press into the center of his back. Neji was floating mid-air just behind the Uchiha with the same smile on his face.

"I'm not done yet!"

Neji grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and swung his left foot to Sasuke's left side. The Uchiha blocked the attack by raising his left arm and intercepting the kick. Blue chakra erupted from the connection of the attack. Neji spun himself to Sasuke's right side, bringing the back of his left fist down toward the ninja's head but missing as Sasuke leaned his head backward. Neji swung his right fist down connecting with Sasuke's forearms as he blocked the attack. More blue chakra sprouted from the connecting blow causing Sasuke's arms to suddenly throb with pain. Neji's smile grew wider as he saw Sasuke's face cringe. The Hyuuga spun into a frontal flip and slammed his left heel into Sasuke's stomach, slamming into the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Lion's Barrage, Hyuuga Style!!!"

Neji leaped away from the small crater he had just created and gazed into the smoke with Sharingan eyes this time. Sasuke lay on his back in the middle of the crater with a thin stream of blood running down his chin. The Uchiha struggled to pull himself to his feet and stare at the now confident Hyuuga clansman.

"Lion's Barrage, Hyuuga style huh?"

"That's right, performed exactly as your original Lion's Barrage is performed but with the added advantage of being a gentle fist maneuver. Instead of trying to strike your open spots, I wanted you to block. Blocking a gentle fist attack with your limbs makes no difference because gentle fist is a chakra based fighting style. If you guard with your arms the attack will simply target the chakra network within your arms and still injure you, as you just experienced."

Sasuke forced a painful smile. "Clever, a triple combination of Rock Lee's, mine, and your own taijutsu. Never would have thought of that."

"Of course you wouldn't because, unlike you, I am a true genius."

Sasuke breathed in and out heavily, trying to reverse the slow atrophy his muscles experienced from the elongated battle. "Well true genius, mind explaining to me how you got the Sharingan in the first place?"

Neji closed his eyes in silent pride. "Don't play me for a fool Uchiha. I acquired the Sharingan the same way you got the Byakugan."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga. "Really?"

"You and I both know that it's impossible for you to have the Byakugan and for I to have the Sharingan. So let's drop this little façade."

Sasuke smiled at his former comrade's words. "So, you've figured it out huh?"

"On the contrary, I've always known this was a genjutsu. From the moment you first opened your eyes and showed me your Sharingan at the beginning of this fight you had cast a genjutsu over me. At first I was surprised that you could cast a genjutsu with just your eyes alone but, you are Sasuke Uchiha after all."

"Care to explain how you took control of my genjutsu then?"

"Hyuuga clansmen are extremely gifted in chakra control throughout their bodies, but even the most gifted Hyuuga have trouble controlling the chakra in their brains. And as you and I both know, genjutsu is merely your opponent taking control of the flow of chakra in your brain. Well, I don't have a problem controlling the chakra in my brain, usually a ninja would have to stop the chakra flow completely to regain control of their mind. I don't, my chakra control is so precise that I can actually reestablish control of my brain over time without the caster knowing it. This technique allows me to take control of the caster's genjutsu and turn it against him, hence how I got the Sharingan."

Sasuke's smile grew wider as he stared at the Hyuuga. "So you've known all along huh?"

The genjutsu slowly began to fade as the craters in the ground disappeared, Neji's Sharingan eyes were replaced with pale white pupils, and Sasuke Uchiha faded away completely. The rogue ninja stepped out from the shade of the trees into the open. He still wore a brown hood over his head and a kunai in his left hand.

"Besides all that, you can't trap a Hyuuga in a visual genjutsu. The Byakugan will see through it every time."

Sasuke grabbed the brown hood and threw it from his body, the same way he had done in the genjutsu. He placed his right hand on his hip and his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, since we're both done warming up, lets fight for real."

* * *

Ok, end of second chapter. For this of you who didn't know we are re-doing this story for formatting purposes. But now that it's right feel free to write reviews for it. It doesn't matter what kind of reviews they are. Love it or hate it we want REVIEWS!!!! Honestly, we'd like to hear everyone's opinion on the fight scenes. Thanks, we'll update soon.


	3. The Real Battle Begins

**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Neji and Sasuke both began running parallel to each other through the forest. The ninja darted through the woods, swaying left to right to avoid the trees. Neji glanced to his left and tossed three shuriken through the leaves and toward Sasuke. The Uchiha leaped into the air dodging the ninja stars as they landed in a nearby tree's bark with a thud. Sasuke began hopping from tree limb to tree limb, still parallel to Neji. The Hyuuga turned his head forward and gazed upon Sasuke charging toward him with a kunai in his left hand. Neji leaped over Sasuke just as he thrust his arm at him. The Hyuuga turned a flip once then landed behind the Uchiha lashing out at his back. Neji struck Sasuke three times in the back with his open palm and watched the rogue ninja burst into droplets of water in front of him. Neji looked up at the real Uchiha still branch hopping above him, traveling out of the forest. Neji followed behind, finally leaving the suffocating trees behind and stepping onto a flowing river. His opponent stood on the opposite side with his back facing Neji and his arms folded.

"_So this is where he got the water to make those water clones._"

Sasuke stood in a grassy clearing devoid of any trees. Boulders were strewn throughout the grassy plain accentuating the loud green with a dull gray. The wind howled across the plain catching both Sasuke's and Neji's hair.

"This is…the perfect place…for you to die." Sasuke turned slightly, revealing his right eye to Neji.

Neji stared unblinking at Sasuke. "_I'll have to stay alert. There's no telling what techniques he may use with that Sharingan._"

Sasuke suddenly whipped around and tossed a single kunai with his right hand at Neji. The Hyuuga leaned to his right and dodged the weapon. As Neji watched the kunai pass his head, time seemed to slow down. It was then that he saw the explosive tag wrapped around the butt of the weapon thrown at him. Without thinking Neji leaped into the air as the weapon sunk into a tree and smothered the edge of the forest in a mighty blast.

A smile slid across Sasuke's face. "_Gotcha._"

Sasuke tossed five shuriken at the air born Hyuuga then made three hand seals as they flew. The shuriken suddenly tripled mid flight and increased in speed. Before Neji could land he spun his body emitting a chakra field of protection around himself, deflecting the incoming shuriken with ease. Neji landed and turned toward Sasuke.

"You should know by now simple attacks like that won't work against me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Neji. "So it seems."

Suddenly two shadow clones appeared behind Neji, both spewing a stream of fire from their mouths. The Hyuuga detected them the moment they entered his range of sight and spun into his rotation jutsu again. The balls of fire crashed into the wall of chakra and were deflected without doing any harm. Before Neji's spin could come to a halt, the ground underneath him cracked and Sasuke shot up from the earth with a kunai in his right hand. Neji realized his rotation had been broken as he jumped backward to avoid the rising weapon. Neji clinched his teeth as the kunai lightly grazed against his chin, scratching him. Sasuke watched his weapon barely miss the Hyuuga and spun mid-air into a roundhouse kick, striking Neji in the stomach. Neji landed and slid on his heel holding his stomach as he came to a stop.

"_So, he's found a weakness in my rotation technique._"

Sasuke took two steps toward Neji and stopped. "I've noticed that rotation jutsu forms a dome around you while on the ground, but in the air it's a full bubble. That leads me to believe the chakra doesn't penetrate the ground while in a dome form, and with enough force, I can push through it and get off an attack from underneath you."

Neji cringed at the thought of Sasuke figuring a weakness in his jutsu after seeing it only a few times. And he knew what it meant.

"_I can no longer do the rotation jutsu. If I do he will strike from underneath and kill me._"

Sasuke walked confidently toward Neji as the two shadow clones approached from behind. "I like that jutsu of yours Neji. If you don't mind, could I see it one more time?"

Neji smiled at Sasuke's naiveté. "Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to defeat you without using that jutsu."

"I don't think you understand Neji, you're going to do that jutsu again and I'm going to end this fight."

Sasuke made the index and middle fingers on both his hands into a cross. Upon seeing the hand sign, Neji already knew what was coming.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Three more clones appeared surrounding the Hyuuga. Sasuke stood a distance from the five shadow clones and Neji with a serious look on his face.

"Kill him."

The five shadow clones began forming hand seals with lightning speed, then shot a spray of fire balls at their center.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Neji began dodging the small balls of fire as they neared him, swaying his body left to right in accordance with their trajectory. Neji ducked under two fire balls then lifted his right leg allowing another to miss him. He swayed his head to the left avoiding another and slapped an incoming fire ball to the ground with his left hand leaving a slight burn on his palm. Sasuke watched Neji fend off the fiery attacks without using any chakra and was slightly impressed.

"_His reaction time is formidable. With that Byakugan he can detect every attack and dodge accordingly, but he can't do it forever. Even with his quickness, the fire balls are coming at too great a speed to dodge them for too long and my shadow clones are too far away for him to use gentle fist. It's just a matter of time before he's forced to use that rotation jutsu, and that's when I'll end this fight._"

Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai in his left hand and continued to watch his shadow clones attack Neji. Neji leaned his head backward as a small ball of flame shot past his face barely missing him. The fire balls seemed to move in slow motion as Neji retreated into his own mind.

"_This is just like back then, back when I fought Kidoumaru. He attacked me from all sides and waited for me to make a mistake. Because I let one kunai graze me he was able to pick apart my weakness and nearly kill me. That is exactly what Sasuke is doing, waiting for the moment to strike and kill me. Worse still, if I allow one of these fire balls to enter my blind spot and hit me Sasuke will know about the weakness in the Byakugan and my whole clan will be exposed. He is a genius after all, and I'm willing to bet he would come to the same conclusion as Kidoumaru if he saw an attack hit me or even graze me._"

Neji continued to finagle his way around the incoming fireballs barely avoiding getting burned. Suddenly, a small fireball shot at Neji from behind and passed under his arm burning through the left sleeve on his kimono. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"_Almost._"

Neji gritted his teeth in anxiousness.

"_That was too close, I can't continue, I have to do it._"

Neji caught his balance and spread his legs apart. Sasuke recognized the stance immediately.

"_Here it comes! He's about to do the rotation!_"

As the flaming balls careened toward him Neji closed his eyes and spread his legs wider. Sasuke's face contorted into a scowl. He had never seen this stance before. Neji opened his eyes again and before the flaming balls could strike him he shouted.

"Reverse Rotation!"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as Neji spun his body to the left and the flaming balls crashed into the force field of chakra but weren't deflected. The fireballs were taken by the current of the spinning chakra and now spun around the Hyuuga in a swirling dome of fire.

"_What is this!? I've never seen this technique before!_"

The shadow clones were forced to halt their attack as they realized that they too were being pulled into the vortex.

"_I see. That's why he called it reverse rotation. Instead of releasing chakra to repel an enemy's attack it pulls it in and creates a barrier out of the attacker's own chakra. Nice technique but if I get one of my shadow clones to toss an explosive tag in there with him it'll be game over."_

Sasuke's shadow clones were pulled from their feet and sucked helplessly toward the spinning dome of fire.

"_Neji plans to pull them into the fire and destroy them all at once but as soon as they touch it they'll detonate the tags in their pockets and kill him. Nice try Neji, but I win anyway._"

Just as the shadow clones came close enough to be burned, the flaming dome dispersed in a flash of red fire and blue chakra, leaving Neji spinning on his heel with his eyes closed in the center of five clones. The Hyuuga made one final revolution then stopped, stretching his left arm in front of him, his right arm behind, and crouching in a low stance.

"8 trigrams 128 palm!"

The shadow clones hung helpless midair as Neji darted from one to the other striking their chakra points in succession. In the blink of an eye he had already struck 128 times and blown the five shadow clones into smoke. Sasuke watched in awe as Neji wrapped his left hand around his right wrist and thrust his right open palm at the Uchiha. Sasuke leaped to his right avoiding the transparent blast of chakra thrown from Neji's hand.

"8 trigrams air palm!"

Neji shouted thrusting his palm at Sasuke again. Sasuke leaped past the even larger blast of chakra and watched it pulverize a nearby boulder.

"_He's learned long distance attacks as well? This will be a nuisance._"

Sasuke ran as Neji chased him back towards the river, tossing shuriken at the rogue ninja as he pursued. Neji jumped high into the air and threw three kunai at Sasuke's back. The rogue ninja turned around and deflected two of the weapons with his own kunai and allowed the last to miss him and land behind him in the ground. Neji smiled as he rushed the Uchiha.

"I'm surprised you fell for your own trick Sasuke."

The Uchiha whipped around and noticed the explosive tag tied to the bottom of the kunai he had just dodged.

"Dammit."

Sasuke leaped from his feet just as the tag exploded, throwing his body forward. Sasuke cringed as he was flung forward by the force of the blast. Before he could be thrown too far, Neji appeared in front of him in a dangerously familiar stance. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Neji staring back at him with a daunting expression on his face.

"And now…it's over. 8 trigrams 64 palms!"

Neji stabbed into Sasuke's body with the first two fingers on both hands halting the momentum of the blast.

"Two palms!"

Sasuke's eyes and mouth opened wide as Neji's fingers sunk into his chakra points.

"Four palms!"

Neji struck four more points on Sasuke's body, forcing him backward.

"Eight palms!"

The Hyuuga increased his speed striking Sasuke's legs and arms this time.

"Sixteen palms!"

The Uchiha's body rocked from the blows to his mid section forcing him onto the coursing river behind him.

"Thirty-two palms!"

Sasuke could barely stand now, his body slowly swayed left to right as he stumbled taking all of the blows.

"Sixty-four palms!!"

In an instant, Neji struck the sixty-four points covering Sasuke's body, throwing him backward over the flowing water. Neji watched Sasuke's bulging eyes and gaping mouth as he glided across the surface of the river. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's body slowly transform into a block of wood with an explosive note tapped to it.

"A Substitution!"

The tag exploded sending a tsunami of water soaring into the air. The water scattered across the landscape and fell back to the ground as rain. Sasuke leaped onto the river searching for the remnants of the Hyuuga.

"I caught him off guard that time. He shouldn't have escaped that blast."

Sasuke suddenly felt his feet tugged below the surface of the water. He looked down and noticed a widening whirlpool below him. Before he could escape the vortex of water had pulled him under. The Uchiha spun out of control toward the bottom of the flowing river, not sure of what was going on. In a single moment of clarity, Sasuke noticed a ball of blue spinning chakra at the bottom of the river.

"_It's him! He's using that reverse rotation jutsu again!_"

Sasuke spun closer toward the giant ball of chakra just as Neji stopped his rotation technique and thrust his open palm up toward the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the clear ball of chakra pierce through the water. Sasuke closed his eyes as the blast of chakra struck him, blowing him from the water with a mighty explosion. Sasuke hovered midair for a moment as the pain from Neji's attack set in. Gathering himself before a counter-attack could be launched, Sasuke flipped to the ground, landing lopsidedly on his heel. Neji leaped from the river and landed five yards from the injured Uchiha. Sasuke's clothes were now torn and the purple rope that once fit him barely hung from his waist. Sasuke and Neji stared at each other in silence for a moment before the Uchiha spoke.

"Well done Neji. You bested me in that little skirmish."

Neji scowled at the smiling Uchiha. "You constantly underestimate me Uchiha. My Byakugan isn't so easily fooled. Your confidence will lead me to victory, and you to defeat."

Sasuke lifted his right arm and placed it on the end of his sword. "Well, I see I'll have to put an end to your constant rambling. Fine Neji, if that's what you want, you won't get any mercy from me."

Sasuke unsheathed his blade and pointed the tip toward Neji.

"I will kill you with my next attack."

* * *

Third Chapter is up! Ok, no reviews yet but the first time this story was up their was a review about larger jutsu having a limit and why the rotation doesnt have a limit. To speak on that now, the rotation has a limit but it is not reached easily. Unlike the chidori, Neji has never used the rotation and been too exhausted to do another one. That being said, we all know the rotation is a simple technique that is basically the user just spewing chakra from their chakra points, this must mean that Neji has an ample amount of chakra to be able to do the rotation several times and not be tired. If another person tried it they might not have the chakra reserves to pull it off more than a few times. So there you go. More reviews PLEASE!


	4. Eye To Eye

_**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**_

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Hyuuga reached behind his back and into the satchel at his waist, readying a kunai.

"_He'll try to keep me at a distance with that sword, I'll have to get in close if I want to finish this quickly._"

Just as Neji finished his thought, Sasuke had vanished and in a flash reappeared behind him with sword in hand. Neji dropped his body to the ground and dodged Sasuke's initial swing toward his head. Neji thrust his left foot at Sasuke from his crouching position and watched as the Uchiha blocked it with the flat side of his blade. Neji darted upward from the ground and slashed the kunai at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke leaned backward, allowing the weapon to barely miss him. Neji spun on his heel and lashed out at Sasuke with his palm but the Uchiha had already retreated, leaping away from the Hyuuga. Neji dashed toward Sasuke, attempting to close the distance between them before the Uchiha could land. Sasuke swung his sword down at the incoming Hyuuga as he descended. Neji stepped inside the attack allowing Sasuke's right forearm to land atop his right shoulder. Neji thrust the butt of the kunai in his right hand at Sasuke's face, but the rogue ninja moved his head to the left making the blow fly over his right shoulder.

"_Perfect!_"

Neji pulled the kunai in his hand back toward him in an attempt to stab Sasuke in the back of the neck, but the Uchiha wrapped his left hand around Neji's forearm halting his attack. Neji grabbed Sasuke's right arm tightly, keeping the Uchiha from moving his sword behind his back and there the two children of the leaf village stood. Sasuke holding both his sword over Neji's right shoulder and Neji's own right forearm, as a kunai scratched at the back of his neck. Neji grasped at Sasuke's right arm as it stretched over his shoulder, and held his own kunai mere inches from the back of Sasuke's head. Interestingly enough, neither of the ninja struggled with their weapons as their opponent held them at bay. They were more interested in each other's eyes than each other's weapons. The two ninja stood nearly face to face as they held each other unmoving. Sasuke's right eye stared deeply into Neji's Byakugan eye, calculating and predicting his physical movements even before the Hyuuga could make one. Meanwhile, Neji's right eye pierced through Sasuke's Sharingan, gazing into his muscles themselves, watching for the slightest spasm or twitch and accurately estimating what part of his body he was sending his chakra to. Neither of the ninja moved. It was a stalemate. Both could see exactly what the other was going to do.

"I've already predicted your movements Neji. As soon as you make a move I will strike you down."

Neji smiled at the Uchiha. "Have you already forgotten about my gentle fist?"

Sasuke looked down at Neji's left hand as it rested on his right arm. He could see the dim glow of blue chakra flowing from Neji's hand.

"I don't have to move to attack you. I've been slowly pumping my chakra into your arm this whole time. By now you've noticed that you cannot move your arm."

Sasuke tried to pull his arm from Neji's grasp and realized he couldn't feel his arm at all.

"My chakra has numbed the sense of touch in your arm leaving you useless for the time being."

Neji removed his hand from Sasuke's arm and struck him in the center of his chest with two fingers. Sasuke's eyes went blank as he popped into a ball of smoke.

"Actually, I was hoping you would use that gentle fist of yours!"

Neji whipped around and stared at Sasuke charging toward him with his sword glowing an electric blue color. Neji raised his kunai in defense as Sasuke swung his sword downward at the Hyuuga. A smirk slid across Sasuke's face as the tip of his sword sliced through the steel kunai and tore into Neji's chest. Blood spattered onto the grass and Neji leaped backward too late to avoid the attack. Sasuke stood with his glowing sword in hand as Neji kneeled clutching the diagonal wound streaked across his chest. It wasn't deep. Strangely enough he could barely even feel it. Neji looked down at his wound and saw tiny currents of electricity still popping on his chest near his wound.

"_So that's why I can barely feel this wound, and that's why his blade cut through my weapon. It's a lightning based attack. He wanted me to defend with my kunai so he could wound me._"

Neji stared down at his broken kunai. "_I can't get hit by that sword again. I have to get rid of that weapon before I can finish this battle._"

Sasuke silently stared at the injured Hyuuga. "_Look at him, he's injured and he's already thinking of a plan to stop my sword attacks. But I won't give him the chance to remove my sword from my hands._"

Sasuke began forming seals with his free hand.

"Water dragon jutsu!!"

A giant wave of water erupted from the river behind Sasuke and began to slowly take the form of a dragon. Neji stood to his feet as the dragon lunged at him from above. Neji spun on his heel, creating a barrier of chakra that the dragon crashed into. The water was flung in every direction from the collision of the two jutsu. Neji suddenly halted his jutsu mid-spin and leaped into the sky as Sasuke broke through the ground from underneath him. Neji dodged a swing from Sasuke's sword and struck him in the stomach watching him turn into a puddle of water. Sasuke appeared again from behind the Hyuuga, swinging his glowing sword toward the back of his head. Neji stepped to his left as Sasuke missed his attack, leaving himself wide open for a counter-attack. Neji shoved his palm into Sasuke's side and watched the water clone burst as it hit the ground. Two more clones erupted from the earth wielding swords ready to cut into the Hyuuga. Neji spun on his heel again, tossing the clones through the air. Upon stopping his rotation, Neji realized he was surround once again by clones of Sasuke.

"This trick of yours is getting old Uchiha."

The clones attacked the Hyuuga all at once, each with their own kusanagi sword in hand. Neji proceeded to dodging and attacking the clones as they came within range. Each clone dissipated into a pool of water as Neji struck them.

"You think I can't handle being attacked from all sides at once, when in fact…"

Two water clones lunged at Neji from both sides and thrust their blades at him. Neji simply crouched into a low stance and allowed their blades to pierce each other, turning them into puddles of water.

"…It's my specialty."

Sasuke charged at Neji's right side with his electric blade extended. Neji turned to face the incoming attack in his familiar gentle fist stance. The Uchiha drove his sword forward just as Neji moved his head to the right, allowing the tip of Sasuke's blade to pierce a boulder behind. Neji stood rigidly in his Hyuuga battle stance and stared menacingly into the Uchiha's eyes. A sliver of blood ran down Neji's chin from where the blade had nearly missed.

"You rely too much on that weapon of yours Uchiha."

Neji's hands began to pulse with blue chakra. He suddenly clasped the middle of Sasuke's sword between his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as the electricity stung Neji's hands, yet he continued to hold onto the sword.

"I will show you why chakra built attacks don't stand a chance against my gentle fist!"

Sasuke watched as the chakra emitted from Neji's hands poured into his sword and forced it's way through the electric chakra toward Sasuke's hand. Before the Uchiha could release the sword, Neji's chakra reached his hand, attacking the muscles and nerve receptors. Sasuke cringed in pain as his muscles began to spasm within his hand. Neji watched Sasuke's pain filled cringe morph into a sly smirk as the Uchiha's body suddenly became a transparent liquid.

"Water clone smash!!"

Neji leaped backward as the water clone before him exploded sending a jet of water in every direction. The kusanagi sword tumbled through the air and embedded its self in a soft patch of grass. Warm fingers found their way around the hilt of the sword, pulling it from the ground and gazing upon it's shining blade.

"You're wrong Neji, I rarely rely on this blade to finish my enemies. But for you I will make an exception."

Neji pulled himself from the damp ground and stared at the Uchiha.

"You're one of few shinobi worthy to die by this attack."

Sasuke's sword began to glow with an electric current once again. The lightning leaped from the blade and into the air.

"Chidori current!!"

Sasuke stabbed the tip of his sword into the grass and watched the electricity rocket through the ground toward the Hyuuga. Neji watched the lightning leap from the ground as it made its way to him. The Hyuuga forced his flow of chakra to his feet and leaped from the ground as the electricity passed under him. Sasuke smiled as the lightning leaped from the ground and shot into Neji's body mid air. The Hyuuga screamed as the current forced its way into his body scrambling his Byakugan. Neji fell to the earth clutching his body in a helpless ball as steam slowly rose from his hands and back.

"Well, I'm surprised you even survived that attack. Most people aren't so lucky."

Neji slowly rose to his feet in a hunched position, he breathed heavily as the steam still wafted off of him.

"I have to say I am slightly disappointed you fell for this trap so easily. I expected more from a Hyuuga."

Neji was doused in confusion. His face contorted into a scowl.

"Trap? What trap!?"

"Look around you Neji, what are you surrounded by?"

The Hyuuga glanced to his right and left and his heart dropped at what his saw. The ground was moist with the gargantuan amount of water it had absorbed. Neji could see the dark spots in the ground where the most water had been absorbed. A smile spread across Sasuke's face.

"Why do you think I only attacked you with water clones?"

Neji remembered swatting away the water clones with ease, the whole time he was dampening the field for Sasuke's final attack. Ever since Sasuke attacked with the water dragon jutsu he had been planning for this moment. The ground was now soft with water and even Neji's clothes had been soaked.

"How exactly _did _you survive my attack? Your clothes are soaked so even if you jumped into the air you would still catch the full force of my attack."

Neji stared adamantly at the confident Uchiha.

"I forced my chakra into the ground at the last second before I jumped. Before your attack reached me, the field of chakra I sent into the ground cut your attack in half."

"I'm slightly impressed Neji, but you won't survive another attack like that. Even if you do cut half the attack power out of it."

Sasuke's sword began to glow with the flash of electricity once more.

"_He's right, I won't survive another hit with that jutsu even at half strength. I've got no choice. I'll have to use that jutsu in order to counter his attack._"

Sasuke raised his sword high into the air.

"This will end it."

Neji stood with his legs together, holding two fingers on his right hand pointed toward the sky. The bottom of his feet began to glow with chakra as the Hyuuga closed his eyes. Sasuke watched Neji's movements with a spark of interest.

"8 trigrams, Inverse Rotation!!"

Neji suddenly spun on his heel emitting a dome of chakra around himself. Unlike his usual rotation technique, the dome formed by this jutsu was slender yet tall, almost as if the chakra was being compacted into a single area. Sasuke grew anxious staring at Neji's technique.

"_I don't know what he's doing but I won't let him continue!_" Sasuke stabbed his glowing sword into the ground once again. "Chidori current!"

Before the lightning could stream toward the Hyuuga, the ground underneath Sasuke cracked then exploded with whirling blue chakra. The spinning chakra engulfed the Uchiha and lifted him from the ground he stood upon. The Uchiha spun wildly inside the chakra field and was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning in the back.

"W-What the…?" Sasuke glanced upward and saw the lightning attack he sent toward Neji was trapped in the whirling chakra as well.

The powerful streams of lightning bounced from the walls of the barrier and shot down at Sasuke. The giant bolt slammed into the Uchiha at full force pushing a scream from his mouth on impact. Sasuke was now thrown from left to right trapped inside a barrier of chakra while being hit with his own attack. Sasuke bit down on his lip and held up the kusanagi sword. The blade of the sword began to pull the loose electricity scattered about the barrier into itself, even the excess lightning coursing through Sasuke's body was absorbed into the sword. Before the Uchiha could finish his technique, the barrier surrounding him burst and sent him tumbling through the air. Sasuke landed on his back and slid through the loose dirt under him before he finally came to a stop. The Uchiha lifted his head just in time to see his kusanagi sword fall into the flowing river behind him and sink to the bottom. Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, his hands still sizzled from the power of the attack he had redirected. Neji approached Sasuke with the same stern look glued to his face.

"I hope you enjoyed that Uchiha. That garish attack of yours only served to blind you from my hidden jutsu."

Sasuke breathed heavily in a hunched position. It was obvious that attack had taken a lot out of him.

"Inverse Rotation huh? I see now, instead of forming a protective dome around yourself it sends your chakra through the ground for a surprise attack, trapping your enemy in a spinning field of your chakra."

"Correct. And if my opponent happens to be performing a ninjutsu at the moment it traps them, the jutsu gets reflected and trapped inside the barrier with him."

"_I didn't know he was so skilled with his chakra. To be able to push it into the ground for an attack is incredible.__It must be an enhanced version of that first attack when he used his chakra to cut the power out of my Chidori Current._"

"And now that you no longer have that sword to rely on…I can finish this fight with my bare hands!"

Neji rushed toward the Uchiha so quickly he seemed to leave a silhouette of images behind him. Sasuke leaped away from Neji, dodging his initial thrust and watching the Hyuuga's chakra blast through a small tree. As soon as Sasuke landed Neji threw himself at the Uchiha once again in a barrage of gentle fist attacks. Sasuke retreated backward as he tried to keep pace with Neji's vicious attacks. Neji thrust his palm toward Sasuke's head and watched as the Uchiha ducked under it. Sasuke threw a punch at Neji's body but was halted as the Hyuuga caught the blow midair. Neji spun on his heel and swung his foot low to the ground in an attempt to trip the Uchiha. Sasuke leaped just above the ground allowing Neji's foot to barely sweep under him. Before Sasuke landed he thrust his fist at Neji from above aiming for his face. The Hyuuga gracefully spun from his leg sweep into his rotation jutsu, blocking Sasuke's fist and deflecting it completely. Sasuke was thrown through the air in the blast of spinning chakra, the Uchiha landed on his right hand and flipped to the ground with minimal effort.

"Finish this with your bare hands huh? Fine. You want taijutsu? You got taijutsu."

Neji smiled at Sasuke's bold claim. "Really? You plan to fight a Hyuuga with taijutsu? You must've gone completely insane Uchiha. Even you can't beat me with straight taijutsu."

Sasuke readied himself for battle. "We will see about that. _Even though I'm faster than him it's nearly impossible to hit him with a straight forward attack when he has that Byakugan activated. And that rotation jutsu only makes it more difficult. The only way to beat Neji Hyuuga with taijutsu is to trick him first and then catch him off guard._"

Neji extended his right palm in front of him in the traditional Hyuuga stance. "I will crush you with one movement Uchiha. _Even though his speed eclipses my own he still won't be able to get a direct hit on me with my Byakugan detecting his movements. Still, his Sharingan gives him the edge against me because he can predict my movements even before I make one. As much as I want it to be this fight won't be an easy one._"

Sasuke vanished from Neji's sight in a flash. Neji turned to his right and caught Sasuke's left foot in the palm of his right hand just before it could connect. Sasuke swung his right fist down at the Hyuuga, his second attack was also blocked as Neji caught the Uchiha's fist in his left palm. Sasuke leaped from the ground with his free leg, swinging it above Neji's head and down at his face. Neji raised his forearms and blocked the kick while still holding onto Sasuke's other limbs. The Uchiha smiled as Neji fell into his trap. By guarding against all of Sasuke's attacks Neji had now left himself defenseless. He had nothing left to guard with. Sasuke balled up his left hand and thrust it hard at the surprised Hyuuga's face. Neji fell backward allowing Sasuke's fist to fly over his head. A startled Sasuke looked down at Neji as he shoved both his feet into the Uchiha's chest sending him into the air. Neji flipped back onto his feet and glanced up at the airborne Sasuke. He saw the painful smile the Uchiha still wore on his face even though he had just been kicked in the chest. Sasuke pulled his right arm behind him as if he had just tugged on something midair. Neji was suddenly pulled forward by the left arm.

"What's going on? What is this…?"

It then all became clear as Neji looked closely at his left wrist. Their was a thin, almost impossible to see, metal string tied to his wrist.

"_I see! His taijutsu was just a rouse. His main goal was to get in close enough to tie me with this metal string._"

Neji watched as Sasuke formed hand seals while he hovered above him.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!!"

"_I have to start the rotation!_"

Before Neji could spin Sasuke pulled on the thin wire connecting him to the Hyuuga, stopping the rotation jutsu and pulling Neji to his hands and knees. Sasuke opened his mouth and let loose a gigantic ball of flowing fire toward the kneeling Hyuuga. The fire ball crashed into the ground creating a plume of smoke and fire where the Hyuuga stood. Sasuke dropped from the sky into the cloud of smoke below him. Neji slid to a stop a far distance from where the fire ball had crashed. He breathed heavily and sweat ran down his face from the proximity of the flames he barely evaded.

"_Luckily for me I released a wave of chakra from my hand to pop the metal string attached to my wrist at the last moment. He tricked me into thinking he would fight using straight taijutsu, I was careless. He could have killed me with that last attack._"

Neji stared into the cloud of smoke hovering just above the ground and saw a bright shining light emanating from within. The light flashed and screeched with a cacophonously familiar sound. A strong breeze blew past dissipating the plume of smoke and revealing the flashing light in all it's glory. Neji laid eyes upon Sasuke Uchiha crouched within a smoking crater holding a powerful current of electric chakra within his left hand. The sparks of electric currents whipped from the jutsu, generating an immensely audible chirping sound. Sasuke glared up at the flustered Hyuuga with his Sharingan eyes.

"Chidori! Thousand Birds!"

* * *

Fourth Chapter! Getting good isn't it? As You've probably already guessed this story is mostly a elongated fight scene. That's what most of the stories we write will be like. Drama and suspense is cool, but what do most of us watch Naruto for....? The ACTION!!! So we will be giving you fights never seen in Naruto and fights we should have seen in Naruto. If anyone has any suggestions on any fights you'd like us to do or know of a good story written by another author with a good fight scene in it, drop us a line. REVIEWS!!!!


	5. Intent To Kill

**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Such powerful chakra! And he holds it in the palm of his hand!_ _What jutsu is this!?_" Sweat began to form on Neji's brow. "What technique is that!?"

"That's right, you've never seen this jutsu before have you? I'm sure you've heard of it though." Sasuke taunted the Hyuuga. "Because the person who taught me this technique is your sensei's rival."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized what he was staring at. "So this is the technique that Guy sensei's always talking about. The technique that Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half with….the Lightning Blade!"

"That's another one of it's names. Would you like to see it in action Neji?"

The Hyuuga regained his composure as he saw Sasuke dash out of the crater he stood in. Neji retreated backward placing his back against a small tree. Sasuke's Chidori tore through the ground beneath it as he careened toward the Hyuuga. Sasuke lifted his hand and thrust the lightning based chakra at Neji just as he leaped into the air and back flipped over the tree behind him. Sasuke's Chidori pierced the trunk of the tree and tore it almost completely from the ground it was rooted in. Neji landed behind the nearly uprooted tree and stared at the damage Sasuke's attack had caused. Sasuke's left hand was embedded within the trunk of the tree that now leaned haphazardly with it's roots pulled from the ground.

Sasuke stared at Neji with his hand still deep inside the tree.

"Nice dodge, but do you think I would make it that easy to get away from me?"

Neji's eyes widened as he saw the crack Sasuke's attack had made in the tree bark spread.

"Chidori Sword!"

Suddenly, a thin beam of electricity pierced through the tree completely and stretched toward the Hyuuga. Neji stepped backward in surprise as the beam sliced the top of his left shoulder and stabbed the tree behind him. He leaped away from the beam just as Sasuke swung it through the two trees it had pierced. Neji landed a far distance away from the Uchiha clutching his left shoulder. Sasuke stepped away from the trees he had destroyed, brandishing the elongated beam of electricity extending from his left hand.

"You thought I would be defenseless without my kusanagi sword didn't you Neji? That's what you get when you underestimate my abilities. The sword was merely the conduit for my lightning attacks, _I_ am the conductor."

Neji stared at the beam of lightning in Sasuke's hand as it returned to the size of a normal Chidori. "_That attack pierced through two trees at once! There is no way for me to survive if I take a direct blow from that. What's more, since it's a stabbing attack, I don't know if my rotation can deflect it. There's only one thing for me to do…but I'll have to time it perfectly._"

Neji returned to his sturdy gentle fist stance placing his back to a stone boulder behind him. Sasuke rushed toward the Hyuuga again, dragging the pulsating Chidori through the ground as he ran. Neji watched the Uchiha intensely as he careened across the field toward him then suddenly vanished before his eyes. Sasuke reappeared to Neji's right and continued dashing toward him only to vanish in a burst of speed again.

"_I see. He's trying to increase his chances of landing that attack by trying to confuse me with his speed._"

Sasuke reappeared to Neji's left and charged at him again, coming closer toward the Hyuuga with each speed burst. Before Sasuke could reach Neji he vanished again, this time landing on top of the boulder to Neji's back. Neji turned his head and saw the Uchiha raising his electricity filled hand preparing to plunge it into his chest. In a burst of speed Sasuke vanished from the boulder and appeared directly in front of the Hyuuga. Neji's eyes widened as Sasuke thrust his attack at his body. Another explosion ripped through the peaceful field sending shattered stone through the air. Through the thick dust and debris, all that could be seen was the flickering light of the dying Chidori in Sasuke's left hand. The smoke cleared, and Sasuke was left puzzled as he laid eyes on Neji clutching his left hand by the wrist and forcing the direction of the Chidori into the now destroyed boulder behind him. Staring at Neji's movements, Sasuke realized he had seen them before. His mind recalled his time as a genin of Konoha and the day he thought he could avenge his clan and kill his brother Itachi. He remembered how recklessly angry he was at just the sight of his brother and how he charged toward him with his strongest Chidori at the time. He also remembered how Itachi easily evaded his attack by grabbing him by the wrist and redirecting the Chidori to his right side. He could never forget that day or that maneuver, yet here he stood staring at a Hyuuga clan member who just did the same thing to him his brother did so many years ago.

"Your technique is impressive Uchiha, but it's not invincible. Once your attack is caught by the wrist it is useless."

Sasuke watched as his Chidori's power faded away completely in his hand.

"Now that you're in close range, that technique of yours is null and void."

Sasuke smiled at the confident Hyuuga. "You think I would risk getting in close range to land an attack on you?"

Before Neji could react a second Sasuke Uchiha leaped into the air from behind the first, a screaming Chidori in his left hand.

Neji looked up at the Uchiha as he hovered midair. "_What the…? A shadow clone!? But when did he…I see._" Neji retraced his steps through the fight up until now. "_When he did that giant fire ball above me. While I was busy trying to dodge it, he had created a shadow clone and had it take his place._"

Sasuke pointed his Chidori toward Neji midair. "Chidori Sword!"

The electric current stretched down toward Neji and the clone, piercing the clone through the back and pushing through toward the Hyuuga. The clone fell into a puddle of water at Neji's feet as the beam of electricity headed toward Neji's midsection. Neji gritted his teeth as he stepped backward hoping to avoid the attack in time. The stream of lightning passed in between Neji's legs stabbing the moist ground he stood over.

"_He just barely missed._"

Sasuke smiled again at the Hyuuga. "Fool, that's what I was aiming for!"

The Chidori in Sasuke's hand grew larger as electricity bounced wildly from the focused beam and traveled down to the Hyuuga.

"Chidori Current!"

The current of electricity struck the ground at Neji's feet sending volts of power into his body. Neji's body shook as the lightning ripped into his being. Sasuke landed on one knee in front of the Hyuuga as his attack paralyzed his opponent. The smile on his face spread wider as he pulled a kunai from behind him.

"I figured you'd use that jutsu of yours to drain the power from my attack again. That's why I'm going to kill you before you can recover completely."

Sasuke went to stand up but was surprised as he felt his leg muscles spasm beneath him. The proud Uchiha's eyes opened wide. He stared down at his legs in disbelief…he couldn't move them.

"What's…going on? What is this?"

"This…is my…jutsu!"

Sasuke looked up again and gazed upon Neji Hyuuga in his 64 palms stance, bolts of electricity still leaping over his body.

"And this is your end Sasuke Uchiha!!"

Neji lashed out, stabbing Sasuke with the tips of his fingers. "8 trigrams 64 palms!"

The first two blows pulled the Uchiha to his feet from sheer force. Sasuke stumbled backward, unable to balance himself from the condition of his legs and took four more blows from Neji's finger tips. The next eight attacks rocked Sasuke's body back and forth barely keeping him on his feet. Sixteen blows to his sternum caused a small eruption of blood from his mouth. The next thirty-two strikes threw the Uchiha from his feet and sent him soaring through the air. Neji rushed the Uchiha again and hammered him with the last sixty-four of his attacks before he could touch the ground. The final hit sent Sasuke tumbling hard across the plain of grass and into the flowing river head first. Neji stumbled backward and fell on his butt in the soft grass. He could still feel the sting of Sasuke's attack popping his nerves and making him jump and cringe in sudden bursts of pain. He was exhausted. More exhausted than he thought he would've been. He could barely keep on his feet after his last attack.

"_If only I could've closed his chakra points this battle would've been over. I was so close…but I couldn't do it._"

A soaking wet hand reached from the river and grabbed onto the soft grass.

"_Because I couldn't finish him here this battle will continue longer than it should have. If only I could've closed his chakra points._"

Sasuke pulled himself from the water and rested on his knees two yards from the collapsed Hyuuga. He was obviously tired. His heavy breathing alone was enough of an indicator of that.

Sasuke looked up at Neji as he still sat in the grass. "_I can still feel my chakra. Why aren't my chakra points closed? And what was that with my legs? They're moving fine now. What is going on?_"

"I bet you've got a lot of questions right now don't you Uchiha?" Neji interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

The Hyuuga forced himself to his feet and stared the Uchiha down.

"What happened to your legs was no accident. You figured I would release my chakra into the ground again to absorb your attack and you were right. What you didn't know was the affect my jutsu has on my opponents. Anyone who walks within range of the chakra I release into the ground instantly has their legs effected by it. The chakra travels to your muscles and nerves paralyzing my enemies momentarily. So when you landed you were immediately trapped by my chakra."

Sasuke stood to his feet and stared back at the Hyuuga. "Well, that explains that, but why didn't you close off my chakra points with your attack? Are you so cocky that you think you can beat me without your technique?"

Neji smiled at Sasuke. "Really Sasuke, do you think that I am that pretentious? The only reason I didn't close your chakra points just now is because I couldn't. The electric current from your attack was still affecting my system. I couldn't manipulate the chakra in my finger tips well enough to force it into your body so while I was striking you, no chakra was being emitted at the time. If not for your first attack I would've closed off your chakra points and this battle would be over."

Sasuke stood before Neji with an unimpressed look on his face. "Well, lucky me."

"You ARE lucky Sasuke. But even so, I can see your chakra network and I can tell you are low on the amount of chakra you have left. You won't be able to perform many more of those impressive jutsu of yours without running on empty."

"I might not be able to see your chakra network but I don't need the Byakugan to tell that you're low on chakra yourself Neji. My Sharingan can't see a network of chakra but it can still see the chakra inside you and you're running pretty low yourself."

Neji retreated into his own mind again. "_This battle won't continue for much longer. He and I both realize that. Neither of us has the stamina to persist much longer. I have to figure out a way to defeat him quickly. He won't let me get in close to him again, so I'll have to get near him without him knowing it._"

Though Sasuke kept a calm demeanor, his mind was racking itself with tactics to defeat his opponent. "_I was lucky…this fight would've been over had I been just a little more careless. This has gone on for long enough, I'll have to use my new technique to end this. It has to be done perfectly though, after its done my chakra will be nearly depleted._"

Neji ran out toward Sasuke, closing the gap between them. "There is no sense in delaying it. Lets finish this battle Uchiha!"

Neji thrust his right palm out toward Sasuke sending a blast of transparent chakra through the air.

"8 trigrams Air palm!"

Sasuke leaped to his right avoiding the blast as it crashed into the grassy area under him. Neji pumped his hands toward the Uchiha as he dodged each of the invisible attacks with perfectly timed jumps.

"_Why is he trying to keep me at a distance? Is he still unable to do gentle fist attacks?_"

Sasuke leaped over another of Neji's attacks and glided over the Hyuuga's head. Before he could touch the ground the Hyuuga threw a blast of chakra in his direction. Sasuke formed hand seals as he fell and launched a ball of fire from his mouth upon touching the ground.

"Fire ball jutsu!"

The ball of fire and chakra crashed into each other right in front of Sasuke's face causing a small explosion of black smoke. The smoke surrounded the Uchiha obscuring his vision as he crouched within the cloud. Sasuke began forming hand seals as he rested on one knee within the smoke screen.

"_I'll have to start my jutsu now, before Neji can-_"

"Too late Uchiha."

Sasuke lifted his head and turned around to see Neji Hyuuga kneeling behind him barely an arms length away. Neji thrust his palm toward the Uchiha's head.

"Air palm!"

Sasuke wrapped his right hand around Neji's wrist and directed the Hyuuga's palm under his arm. Neji's blast of chakra missed Sasuke and destroyed the ground directly behind him, clearing the black smoke screen covering the area. Neji looked at Sasuke with gaping eyes as he realized his own maneuver had been used against him.

"_Damn, the same way I redirected his Chidori, he just redirected my Air palm!_"

Sasuke held a strong grip on Neji's wrist with his right hand as he stared into the Hyuuga's Byakugan eyes.

"And now…I'll end this fight."

A sudden blaring sound of birds chirping rang in Neji's ears drawing his attention. The Hyuuga looked down at Sasuke's left hand and felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke held a full powered Chidori at chest level between himself and Neji.

"_He tricked me! He fooled me into thinking he fell into my rouse to get near him when he was luring me into close range for his attack the whole time!_" Neji screamed at himself in his head.

Sasuke threw his left hand at the Hyuuga's face. Neji grabbed Sasuke's wrist and stopped the attack before it could connect.

"_I have to get out of this now!_"

Neji expelled a burst of chakra from his right wrist releasing Sasuke's grip on him and allowing him to back away.

Sasuke leaned forward on his knee preparing to chase Neji down with his attack. "You're not getting away from me that easily!"

Before Sasuke could pull himself to his feet he felt a very familiar spasm in his leg. The Uchiha's eyes opened wide as he glanced down at his paralyzed legs then back up at the subtle smirk on Neji's face as he backed away.

"_Damn! He got my legs with that jutsu of his again! He was using that air palm technique to draw my attention when the whole time he was releasing chakra with his feet to paralyze me inside the smoke screen!_"

Sasuke pointed the Chidori in his left hand toward Neji as he retreated. "You won't escape me! Chidori Sword!"

Neji's heart jumped again as Sasuke's Chidori stretched in his hand and chased after him. Neji continued leaping backward as the beam of lightning pursued him nearly grazing his chest. Neji was soon backed onto the top of the river and slid to a stop on one knee as the Chidori's edge stopped in front of his face. Neji looked past the electric beam and back at Sasuke, who still knelt ten yards from the Hyuuga.

"_So, this is the sword's limit? I'll have to remember that._"

As Neji watched Sasuke in the distance, the Uchiha suddenly burst into a puff of smoke along with his electric attack. Neji's throat went dry as he saw a dark figure erupt from the bottom of the river to his left side. Neji turned to his left as Sasuke Uchiha leaped from the flowing water already slapping together a series of hand signs.

"Great Sharingan Fire!!"

Sasuke expelled a giant ball of spinning fire from his mouth down at Neji Hyuuga. The ball twisted as it fell and formed the shape of a giant Sharingan eye above the water.

"Double Air Palm!!"

Acting purely out of instinct, Neji thrust both his palms at the river below him creating a wave of rising water in front of him. The ball of fire crashed into the wave of water creating an instant cloud of mist that covered the entire grassy plain.

"Clever move Uchiha." Neji's voice cut through the thickness of the fog that now blanketed the area. "Ever since I knocked you into the water with my 64 palms attack you had a shadow clone take your place while you hid underwater waiting for him to push me into position with his attack."

Neji stood within the mist speaking to the Uchiha as he hid in the dense fog.

"There is no sense in hiding, I already know where you are Sasuke."

The Uchiha stepped into the center of the heavy mist, he could feel Neji's eyes on him. He was right, there was no sense in hiding, not against Neji's Byakugan. Sasuke slid a kunai with an explosive tag tied to its end into his hand and threw it into the ground in front of him. A moment passed and then the mist was cleared by the mighty explosion from the tag. As the fog cleared, Sasuke found himself staring at Neji Hyuuga as he stood in front of him. A small crater between the two of them still sizzled from the previous explosion. Sasuke stared through the swirling smoke emanating from the crater and noticed a defining characteristic now missing from Neji's face. His Byakugan was no longer activated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga clansman.

"Giving up Neji? You'd better activate your Byakugan before you continue, or are you too tired to even do that?"

Neji breathed heavily as he stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke's breathing matched his own, the Uchiha even stood slightly hunched over indicating his fatigue even more so. Neji felt the stinging from the previous attacks Sasuke landed on him. Dry blood was caked on his face and his traditional Hyuuga robes were torn and stained with dirt and grass. The Uchiha didn't look any better. He wore bruises all over his body where Neji had struck him and the purple rope that once fit him hung lopsidedly from his waist.

"I don't need my Byakugan anymore Uchiha. I plan to finish you without it."

Sasuke could hardly hold back a smile. "Fool. You really think you can beat me without your bloodline trait? I'll put that to the test."

Sasuke unsheathed two kunai and held them in front of him as the Hyuuga took his traditional fighting stance.

"_He can't be cocky enough to think that he can beat me without his Byakugan. How does he plan on striking my chakra points without it? He must be bluffing. He's running on empty and he's trying to conserve his chakra by not using his technique. Clever, but he's just given me the advantage. Without the Byakugan he can no longer see 360 degrees around him and he doesn't know where my chakra points are so he can't strike them._"

Neji dashed toward Sasuke and thrust his right palm at his head. The Uchiha lifted his left arm and blocked the attack with the flat end of his kunai. Sasuke swiped the kunai in his right hand at Neji, slicing through his black hair as the Hyuuga ducked the blade. Neji swung his leg under Sasuke and watched as the Uchiha jumped over it and swung his left hand down just missing Neji's face with his kunai. Neji thrust his left palm at Sasuke's ribcage mid air but the Uchiha intercepted the attack with his weapon again. Sasuke back flipped away from the Hyuuga and barely dodged another gentle fist attack as he landed. Neji pushed his left palm toward Sasuke's head just as the Uchiha parried the attack with his forearms above his head. Neji lashed outward again aiming for Sasuke's chest with his right palm and slammed against two steel kunai's before his attack could land. Sasuke slid backward on his heels from the force of the attack.

"Clever Uchiha, instead of risking a hand to hand bout you're blocking my gentle fist attacks with the kunai in your hands. That way, you nullify my chakra without it touching your body."

"Well, like you said, only a fool you fight a Hyuuga hand to hand. _His taijutsu is incredible. I see why Rock Lee could never defeat him, as good of a taijutsu user Rock Lee is this guy is on a whole other level. All of his attacks are precise and none are wasteful. Even without him being able to strike my chakra points his gentle fist is dangerous._"

Neji rushed Sasuke once again. "You'll have to do better than that Uchiha!"

Neji thrust his right palm at Sasuke again and watched him raise his kunai to defend. Just before his palm could strike the cold steel of the weapon, Neji turned his hand and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's left wrist. Sasuke lashed out at the Hyuuga with the weapon in his right hand in an attempt to fend off Neji's attack. The Hyuuga gracefully ducked Sasuke's weapon, spun low to the ground, and shoved his right palm into the Uchiha's open chest. Both kunai were thrown from Sasuke's hands as he slid on one foot away from the Hyuuga. Sasuke could feel Neji's foreign chakra infiltrate his body and attack his heart. As if Neji had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart with his bare hands, Sasuke felt the muscle in his chest convulse violently causing him to cough blood. Sasuke fell to one knee clutching at his chest.

"_Damn it…how could I let him get me with his gentle fist-_"

"I'm not done yet!"

Sasuke glanced up and saw Neji Hyuuga standing in front of him with his arms stretched out in his deadliest stance.

"Your 8 trigrams 64 palms stance!? But you can't see my chakra points!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"A word to the wise Uchiha. Every person's chakra points are in different positions on their body. Which means, like finger prints, no two people's chakra points are ever in the same place. I've been staring at your chakra points with my Byakugan for the entire fight up until now and now I no longer need it. That reason is because I've already committed the location of all 64 of your chakra points to memory."

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened in surprise.

"And now, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!!"

In an instant Neji had struck 64 chakra points and Sasuke felt a familiar pain coursing through his body as the purple rope around his waist was thrown off. Neji turned around, putting his back to his opponent after hearing Sasuke's body hit the ground.

"And that is why the Byakugan is superior to the Sharingan."

Neji suddenly felt a slight tingling feeling in his finger tips. He had felt it before, the feeling of small amounts of electricity darting through his nerves. He glanced down at his hands and noticed the smell of burnt flesh as he laid eyes on his finger tips, now turned black. He hadn't noticed until now but aside from the slight tingling feeling tickling his fingers, he couldn't feel his hands at all.

"_My hands…they've become numb. Could Sasuke have….but how?_"

"It's called lightning armor."

Neji heard a familiar voice from behind him which dropped his heart into his stomach. The Hyuuga slowly turned around and bared witness to a frightening sight. The Uchiha was back on his feet with the top half of his robe thrown to the ground and a web of lightning arcing around his body.

"It protects my body while damaging the opponent at the same time."

The most frightening detail of Sasuke's sudden revival was not the streams of electricity that surrounded his body but the fact that he stood before Neji Hyuuga in the 8 trigrams 64 palms stance.

"And this is why the Sharingan is superior to the Byakugan!! I may not be able to see your chakra points with my bloodline trait but I can copy your moves and strike yours just the same!"

* * *

Fifth chapter! How do you guys like it so far? Pretty good huh? Who's gonna win, Sasuke or Neji? The fight seems to be going back and forth so far right? Based on the fight so far who do you guys say is gonna win this one? Lets hear some answers in the reviews. And once again, if you guys know of a fight between two Naruto characters that you would like us to do just ask and we'll consider it. Please make it an interesting pair though. (No genin naruto versus Itachi. Come on, please.) Just drop us a line. REVIEWS!!


	6. A Losing Battle

**Sharingan vs. Byakugan**

_By: Brandon Davis and Justin Bell_

_Naruto and none of it's characters are owned by me or Justin. We are simply creating our version of a fight between two Naruto characters. Keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of Naruto Shippuuden but after the events of Naruto. We have given both characters techniques that they may not actually have but that we can actually see them having. None of their jutsu will be too outlandish or lavish for the actual character. And this story is not written with a biased opinion against either character but with appreciation for both. Also, we would love some reviews, it doesn't matter what kind just tell us what you think of the story. So, with all that said, enjoy!!!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke spun on his heel and stabbed Neji with the index and middle fingers on each hand. Neji jumped backward, feeling the sting of Sasuke's lightning attack on his finger tips.

"_Damn, he's combining my technique with his lightning affinity and forcing his elemental chakra into my body with his fingers. Luckily, lightning based chakra won't close chakra points but only numb them for a time, also my chakra points are in a different location than his own and copying my movements won't guarantee a decisive hit to any of my chakra points. Copying my technique to use against me is like searching for a needle in a haystack-_"

Before Neji could finish his thought he felt two sharp jabs stab into his back. The Hyuuga turned his head to see a second Sasuke behind him with his fingers deep within his back.

"_A shadow clone?! But when did he?!_"

Neji saw behind the shadow clone there was a deep hole in the ground.

"_I see! After our two ninjutsu collided and created the mist, he must have created a shadow clone then and sent it into the ground behind him. He then let me attack him and push him back so that the shadow clone would be behind me when it came up to attack! With my Byakugan off I couldn't see the clone hiding in the ground!_"

Sasuke rushed Neji from the front again.

"And with two of us, that doubles the chances of us striking your chakra points! 8 trigrams 64 palms!!"

Both Uchiha's dashed into the Hyuuga, stabbing into him with sparks of lightning at their finger tips.

Neji could hardly think at all with the pain of electricity popping his nerves from front and behind.

"_This Uchiha is always prepared. There was no way he could have known that I would stop using my Byakugan, yet he hid a shadow clone from me just in case he would need one._"

Sasuke's fingers dug into Neji's flesh, numbing where they struck and hampering his chakra control.

"_I can't go any longer, I must use my bloodline trait now!!_"

Neji's body convulsed with a pulse of chakra as dozens of veins stretched throughout his face toward his eyes. In that instant, the movements of both of Neji's opponents slowed and became clear as day to him. He could see Sasuke coming toward him with his right palm aiming at his throat and the clone behind him striking low to his back. Neji lifted his right hand, deflecting Sasuke's frontal attack then raised his left hand redirecting the attack from behind away from him. Sasuke and his clone struck again after their failed attacks, only to be dodged again by Neji's quick movements. The two Sasuke's lashed out at the Hyuuga rapidly thrusting their hands toward him. Neji began to keep pace with their attacks, swaying his body in and out of their thrusts. The frustration on Sasuke's face became easily apparent as neither he nor his clone could land another blow on the Hyuuga. Sasuke's clone threw his right hand at Neji's back, the Hyuuga moved his body to the left and caught the clone's wrist under his left arm. Sasuke thrust his right hand at Neji's head only to watch as the Hyuuga moved his head slightly to the right allowing Sasuke's lightning tipped fingers to strike the throat of his own clone. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke and Neji alone. The two shinobi lashed out with their glowing finger tips and struck each other in the chest with their attacks. Both ninja slid away from each other clutching their wounds and breathing heavily. Neji's head band slowly unraveled behind his head and fell from his forehead onto the ground. Neji looked down at the forehead protector and noticed how tattered it was. Wet, covered in dirt and blood it rested at the Konoha jounin's feet, reminding him that his enemy was a former ally and just how long they had been fighting. Only minutes had passed which easily felt like more than an hour to them both. Both were at their limit, their next attack would decide it all.

The Hyuuga stared at the Uchiha. "_He barely has anything left. The bulk of his chakra is going to that net of lightning surrounding him to protect him from my gentle fist. With that armor of lightning around him the chakra in my hands is barely enough penetrate and harm him. Never the less, his organs are injured and he can't keep up the strain of that lightning element and the Sharingan at the same time. The next attack will decide this match._"

Sasuke stared down Neji. "_He's on his last leg. He's using more and more chakra with his gentle fist technique to get through my lightning armor. Not very smart since my armor injures who ever touches it. Not to mention all of those lightning attacks have numbed half his body making him a much slower target. He won't be able to manipulate his chakra as well as before either. Either way, this fight ends here._"

Sasuke issued a slight smirk toward Neji.

"What are you smiling about Uchiha?!" Neji demanded.

"Well, if you must know I'm smiling about what you said earlier. You said you didn't need your Byakugan to defeat me, I'm smiling because in the end you were forced to use your Byakugan anyway."

The scowl on Neji's face lifted and became a smile.

"I must admit there were some pretty close calls. This is the battle I had hoped for when we were genin."

Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled his short time as a Konoha genin. He had met Neji few times yet already he was anxious to do battle with him.

"I have to admit, when we were genin, after first meeting you I knew I couldn't beat you. It was obvious to me that I couldn't win but that just made me want to fight you even more."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the Hyuuga who stood hunched over with the same smile on his face.

"I'm glad I finally had this fight with you Sasuke. It's too bad it couldn't be on friendlier terms."

"Same here. Well, now that we've acknowledged each other's strength, lets finish this."

Both ninja took the 64 palms stance. The last of their chakra pulsed through their bodies and pierced the passing wind, thickening the air with their energies. The lightning surrounding Sasuke hummed loudly as it spread to his finger tips. The immense light created by the electricity served to make his Sharingan eyes seem to glow maliciously. The blue chakra Neji released clashed with Sasuke's tearing through the soft grass at their feet. Neji's finger tips glowed incredibly from the massive amount of chakra he had channeled to them. The blue chakra he had focused created gusts of wind that blew his hair wildly behind him.

"Ready Sasuke!?"

"Come on!"

Both ninja rushed across the battle field slamming their chakra into each other with frightening force.

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!!!!"

The two shinobi stabbed each other with their finger tips while dodging each others attacks. Neji struck Sasuke's chest with his finger tips, pushing his chakra through the web of electricity that surrounded him.

Sasuke coughed blood onto the battlefield then stabbed Neji's left shoulder, filling his left arm with pain and numbing it instantly afterwards. Sasuke struck again but Neji dodged the attack and stabbed the Uchiha in the collar bone. Neji's chakra was dispersed as Sasuke's lightning armor struck his fingers injuring him again. In a mad flurry of attacks, both ninja stabbed and dodged each other with speed human eyes could not match. Dust was kicked up as the two constantly stomped into the ground with each thrust. Finally, the frenzied bout was ended with the shouting of two words…

"Sixty-four Palms!!!"

The two smashed each other with 64 strikes that sent them reeling backward and finally crashing into the grassless dirt they had created. Sasuke lifted his head and stared at Neji as he lay recumbent near his feet. Neji stared back and watched as the Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes flickered then faded completely. Either the Uchiha was completely out of chakra or Neji had finally struck enough of his chakra points to cut off his chakra flow completely. The Hyuuga couldn't tell. He had long since run out of the chakra required to active his Byakugan and peer into his opponent's chakra network. All he knew was that they both couldn't use their bloodline traits anymore.

"We're both out of chakra. Neither of us can use our kekegenkai anymore. This fight is over." Sasuke spoke through trembling lips.

Neji arduously pulled himself to his feet. "Not yet Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the Hyuuga slowly returned to his feet.

"I may not be able to use my Byakugan, but I still have enough chakra to use one last gentle fist attack."

Neji inched closer to Sasuke as he lay on the ground.

"And if I focus my last bit of chakra to your heart, it will kill you."

Sasuke swallowed hard as Neji cast his shadow over him. "_My body has no more chakra left! I can't escape him!_"

The middle and index fingers on Neji's right hand began to glow with a small amount of chakra as he approached Sasuke.

"This is it Sasuke Uchiha! Gentle Fist!"

Neji lunged forward and thrust his glowing fingers at Sasuke only to be parried by a foreign hand pulsing with blue chakra. Sasuke looked to his right and saw a figure with a dark blue cloak covering his body. Sasuke could already tell who it was. Just from the blue chakra glowing on his hand. Before Neji could make another move, the cloaked figure grabbed Sasuke and vanished from in front of him, reappearing five yards away from the Hyuuga. Sasuke grabbed the hood covering the figure's head and pulled it off of him.

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?"

The gray haired ninja pushed his glasses onto his face and smiled down at the Uchiha.

"Saving your life as it would seem."

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke swatted Kabuto's hand away from him.

"Hmph, as arrogant as ever I see."

Kabuto stood to his feet and stared down the tired Hyuuga in the distance.

"How very unlucky of you to have fought Sasuke and now have to face me. Though I must say you're talented to have survived against him, you won't survive against me."

Kabuto lifted the sleeve on his right hand and revealed his glowing hand. Kabuto crouched into his fighting stance and prepared to pounce on the young jounin. Before his feet could leave the ground a mighty gust of wind swept through the open plain, bringing with it six figures standing in front of Neji Hyuuga. Three were obvious chuunin from the village hidden in the clouds and the others were the three leaf genin Neji began his mission with. All were standing in front of the jounin with battle ready faces and stances.

"You won't touch Neji-sempai!" The young genin with the spiked red hair shouted.

Neji looked down at the three genin in front of him. They were brave. He couldn't believe that a genin would have the courage to stand up to an opponent so obviously more powerful. He was speechless.

"We will take care of him!" One of the cloud ninja shouted.

Kabuto raised his glowing hand to his face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Three chuunin, three genin and a battered jounin. None of you can handle us."

"There is only one of you, and we can more than handle that!" Another ninja shouted.

"Are you sure about that? Neji are YOU sure?" Kabuto pointed his glowing hand at the jounin.

"What is he talking about?" The red haired genin spoke again.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the cursed seal Orochimaru gave Sasuke? With it's power alone none of you can match him."

Neji thought back to his bout with the spider ninja that also worked under Orochimaru, Kidoumaru. He remembered how the spider unleashed his cursed seal and became incredibly powerful.

"He's right." Neji finally spoke.

All of the ninja there looked up at Neji in confusion.

"I have never seen Sasuke's cursed seal, but if it's anything like the cursed seals I've seen his power will triple instantaneously. None of us are ready for that."

"We are just the first wave Neji-sama." One of the cloud ninja spoke. "There are more shinobi on there way here and they are jounin."

"Doesn't matter, by the time they get here those two will be long gone."

"Not if we stop them first!" The red haired ninja prepared to attack.

"No you won't!" Neji grabbed the genin by the collar.

"Why not, why can't we attack them?" The Hyuuga genin asked.

"Aside from Sasuke there is Kabuto himself. He is not to be trifled with, alone he would be a challenge for all of us."

"So what does this mean Neji-sempai?" The genin bug user asked.

Neji looked hard at Sasuke and Kabuto. "It means we let them go. There is no sense in engaging in a battle we can't win."

Kabuto smiled at Neji's words. "For a genius, you're pretty smart Hyuuga."

Sasuke climbed to his feet, it was obvious that he was still injured from the fight.

"Consider your battle a draw Neji, next time Sasuke might unleash his cursed seal and you won't be so lucky."

There was a sudden flash of light as smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared Sasuke and Kabuto were gone. Neji legs wobbled beneath him and he nearly collapsed from the weight of his own body. He fell to one knee as the three genin grabbed hold of him.

"Neji-sempai!"

"I'm ok. Just exhausted."

"You did it sensei. You defeated an Uchiha!" The genin Hyuuga clansman celebrated.

"No, Hoshi I didn't."

"How Neji-sempai? You could've killed him if that other guy hadn't shown up." The Aburame clan member spoke.

Neji smiled painfully at her words. "He could've activated his cursed seal at anytime and defeated me, but he didn't. He didn't because this was a battle between our kekegenkai not us. He wanted to prove that his eyes were better than mine. Beating me using the cursed seal would've proven nothing."

Neji dropped his head low.

"I lost."

Sasuke and Kabuto walked through a thick forest heading away from the village hidden in the clouds. The sting of his failure hurt him more than any wound given to him by Neji.

"So the Hyuuga was that good huh?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke looked up at the ninja and said nothing.

"Well, he must have been something to make you lose this." Kabuto reached behind his back and threw something at the Uchiha. Sasuke reached up and caught his kusanagi blade with one hand.

"You might want to hold on to that next time. Swords like those aren't easy to come by."

Sasuke slid his blade back into it's sheath behind him.

"You're lucky I showed up when I did Sasuke. If I hadn't you would surely be dead right now."

Sasuke looked over at Kabuto with a glare of hatred.

"It's a good thing Neji didn't call my little bluff back there. Then again how could he have known that Orochimaru put a seal on your curse mark keeping you from using it's power?"

Sasuke unsheathed his sword again and quickly placed it to Kabuto's throat.

"Now now, Sasuke no need to get upset. You're at the limit of your current power now so starting a fight with me wouldn't be very wise."

Sasuke placed his sword back into it's scabbard and continued walking ahead of Kabuto.

"There's no other way around it. The truth of the matter is…"

Sasuke turned his head toward Kabuto.

"I lost."

* * *

So this is the end. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Like i said earlier, this is mostly an elongated fight scene. Most of the stories we do will be fight scenes. As far as the reviews go we appreciate everyone's honest opinion but, we are looking for constructive criticizm. Whether you liked the story or not is your opinion but please be civil enough to explain why you felt the why you did. If you liked the story tell us what you liked about it and if you didn't like it please let us know why you didn't and what you felt the story was missing. Anyway, we are currently working on a new project. I won't say much about it, except that it will be another badass fight and it will involve Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hizashi. Until next time fans!!


End file.
